


Shell

by Cherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hange knows best, M/M, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Zoe Hange wonder what to do about Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell

Zoe and Levi stand side by side in the dimly lit underground room contemplating Annie, who looks strangely peaceful sleeping in her transparent crystalline cocoon.

“Unreachable,” Levi says, remembering Jean’s frantic attempts to smash through Annie’s protective shell. “That shit she’s surrounded herself with is just too fucking hard.”

Zoe looks at him sideways, the candlelight a smoky glow reflected in her glasses. “Hm. Perhaps we should send for Erwin.”

“Erwin? You think he could find a way to break through that?” Levi asks, surprised.

Zoe looks at Levi directly. “Well,” she says, her eyebrows raised, her smile amused but not unkind - “he managed it with yours.”


End file.
